pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How A British Werewolf in Danville Should Have Ended
Note: This is a "How it should have ended" story based of Fossy's story A British Werewolf in Danville. Now I know this is not your typical "how it should have ended" but I hope you like it! 'Chapter 9' It was completely quiet. After a minute, Phineas decided it was safe to look. Candace was herself again, but battered pretty badly from the fight. Everybody waited, but she didn’t move. She just lay there, not moving a muscle. Phineas couldn’t even tell if she was breathing or not. “C-Candace?” Phineas said “C-can you hear me?” No response. Phineas got down on his knees and shook her shoulder. “C-Candace...s-say something....Candace?” He heard Candace snort, as if from laughter. "Candace?" Phineas ran to her side "Bwa hahahahahaha! I cant do this anymore!" Candace said with laughter "Alright guys the joke is over!" Ferb and Jessie started laughing while Phineas watched with a horrified look in his eyes "J-Joke? W-what do you mean?" "Was this whole thing some sort of prank?" Asked Buford "Phineas" Candace started to explain "This was all fake. We did this to scare you because nothing ever seems to scare you" "That was not funny that was mean!" said Isabella, though no one noticed she said anything. "We plained the whole thing. We knew that Ferb would get crazy. We knew that he would bite Candace, we did all of this to scare you." explained Jessie "We even made sure you did not pay attention to your watch when we were trick-or-treating" "Th-this was all a joke?!" said Phineas with rage. He was sobbing. Isabella went to his side though he did not pay attention "Haha yep!" said Ferb "Pretty funny isnt it?" "Funny? Thats not "funny" at all!" said Baljeet "Ferb, Candace, Jessie. My siblings! I thought we were al going to die and you-you knew this whole time?! How could you! This is the most horrible thing I-I cant even. You are terrible! How could you! I can take a joke but this is too much. And your laughing! How could you be laughing?" said Phineas before he broke into tears. Isabella tryed to comfort him but them Phineas got up and left, still sobbing. No one followed him. He wanted to go to his house but he shares a room with Ferb and the thought of even being near any of his "family" made him sick. So he sat in the backyard by the big tree. Perry came by his side and Phineas fell asleep. "Phineas! Phineas!" he heard as he woke up. He was in his bed. "Phineas!" Jessie said through a microphone. "Wake up wake up! Its Halloween! I need help with my costume and we need to start planning the trick-or-treat route! I am so excited!" Phineas got out of bed and looked at the calander. Yep. It was Halloween. "Okay okay Jess! I already have most of the route planned out". "Are you alright Phineas?" "Yeah. I just had a really weird dream, thats all." "Well then lets go!" said Jessie with excitment as she and Phineas ran down the stairs, ready for Halloween. When they got downstairs they met Ferb, already in costume. He was dressed as a ghost. "Ferb! I though you were going to be wolfman?" said Jessie "I was. I don't know what came over me but I changed my mind" he said with a shrug. END Category:Fanon Works Category:How It Should Have Ended